Thomas the TV Series - Part 9 - Episode 8 - Come On In, The Water's Fine!
This is the next scene in Thomas the TV Series. Cast *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Tillie as Betina (Both beautiful and have a crush on Thomas and Rayman) *Ten Cents as Cookie (Both brother figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Little Toot as LacMac (Both best friends to Thomas and Rayman) *Princess Alumina as Flips (Both kind) *Scar as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *Father as The Great Rigatoni (Both strong and evil) *Merlock as Detective Grub (Merlock is evil in Donald Duck Goin' Quackers and The Treasure of the Lost Lamp) *City of Truro and Earl of Berkeley as The No. 7 Train (City of Truro and Earl of Berkeley are both steam engines that double-head together because The No. 7 Train makes the two engines both pull trains) *Madame Amberley as Grub's Girlfriend *The Car Eating Monster as Itself *Cave People, Edward, Percy, Toby, Emily, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Sunshine, Conductor Courtney, Big Mac, Top Hat, Georgia, Hercules, OJ, Warrior, Lillie Lightship, Ash, May, Pikachu, Torchic, Chip, Sally Seaplane, Grampus, and Others as The People *and more Transcript *Narrator: Every summer, the Island of Trainzland was very busy. Holiday makers love the sight see. When the weather is fine, there's no better place to visit. Some people like to go to the mountains. Others like the valleys. Children love the seaside. At Aviemore station in the camp site, Thomas, Tillie, Ten Cents, Princess Alumina, and Little Toot are playing a game of billiards with nine balls and Crash Team Racing on the PlayStation 1, every since they haven't seen Merlock, when a letter has been recived to them, that it's from the Pink Panther. *Pink Panther's Voice: Dear Thomas, Tillie, Ten Cents, Princess Alumina, and Little Toot, I am spending the day at Bicep Beach, and you are invited over. With me is a suitcase full of strange inflatable items, including muscles, weights, a swimming pool, waterskis, and balloon animals. I need you to help me observe all of this is an egotistical strongman flexing his muscles for a group of bathing beauties. Can you please help me steal the attention of the ladies away from the muscleman, who tries in vain to maintain his "good looking guy on the beach" status? Signed The Pink Panther. *Thomas: It's the Pink Panther. Well, bless my word! He is inviting us over to the beach. Come along. *Narrator: Thomas puts on his blue swimming trunks that are two-shaded blue dark on top and lighter on the bottom with white stripes down the sides, Tillie puts on her second pink bikini with two strings on her top and two strings on her bottoms' hips, Ten Cents puts on swimming shirt, swimming trunks, snorkel, and flippers, Little Toot put on his swimming vest and trunks, and Alumina puts on her aqua outfit, and all together, the heroes meet Pink, who climbs aboard with them on Archie toward Dufftown. *Pink Panther: Look out, Bicep Beach! Here we come! *Narrator: As Archie leaves Aviemore, speeding past Grantown to Spey, passing through Keith, and heading to Dufftown. Having arrived, the six heroes arrive at the Bicep Beach, with their swimsuits on. *Muscle Man: (laughs) Guess who's got big muscles now? *Tillie: So that's the muscled man what Pink was talking about. *Pink Panther: That's right. I have a plan. Follow me. (as the man lifts a heavy weight) This should do it. (puts a muscle shirt, and pulls the strings, which blows it up. He grabs a small weight and makes it big) *Muscle Man: What the flipping heck?! *Pink Panther: (laughs as he lifts the weight) Now guess what's got better muscles than this man? *Muscle Man: Why, you... (pushes Pink out of the weight, but gets hit by the weight) Ouch! That hurt... *Narrator: Later, Pink puts a beach towel down, and goes inside a changing room once he's blown it up. *Muscle Man: Hmm... (hears a flushing sound, then pears inside, but gets hurt, when Pink gives the five heroes five surfboards, and all six heroes charge at the waves) Why, those... (chases after the six heroes, who climb to the top of the big wave, and surf toward him, when he swims forward, then tries to swim back again, but gets squashed as the heroes surf over him. This makes the man furious as Pink takes his surfboard and five others' surfboards into the changing room. The man tries to pursue Pink by breaking the door, but falls back when the door is rubber, and as Pink comes out of the changing room, the man goes inside, opens the door, and then closes it, only to find that Pink isn't inside at all) *Ten Cents: Hmm... Where did that muscle man go? (Pink shrinks the door, but sees the muscle man shouting and screaming 'Blow me back up, you stupid panther!' inside, and grows the man bigger, until he pops and hisses into the sea) *Princess Alumina: Now that sure is a high dive act. Let's watch to see how well our helper does. *Brenda: Look, Cavey! *Dee Dee: That's the Pink Panther at the top! *Taffy: Just watch him down into the sea! *Muscle Man: Hello, everyone. How are you? Good? I'm good too. (hears a splashing noise) Oh, I see that Pink is getting the best of me, eh? I'll show him. (climbs to the top and gets ready to dive in. Pink dries himself. The muscle man tries to dive in, but lands into nothing, only to hurt himself in the empty spot) *Smile Fellow: (hopping onto a trampoline, laughs) Now this is the life. I love bouncing on trampolines. *Muscle Man: Give me that trampoline for the sake of it! (takes the trampoline with the fellow landing on the ground) Now this is what I call as I look well fit. *Little Toot: Me like trampolines. Pink must do something. (Pink activates more trampolines for himself and the others to jump, causing the big man to try and catch them, but fail when he lands on the fire that the meat which was on the cooker with the trampoline on it, because the fellow wanted some food. The muscle man jumps off and lands into the sea to keep himself safe from the fire. Later, Pink and the others are water-skiing while the other characters are diving and swimming. The muscle man uses two inflatable jet water skis to trick the others, but ends losing control, crashing a hotdog stand, and ending up crashing into a bus, before getting squashed. The pink panther blows some balloons for the girls to see as they clap and cheer for Pink. The muscle man is so furious that he blows up the balloons and ends up hitting a dog. He tries to flee from the dog, but fails and bursts until he is small for the case) *Pink Panther: Thank you for helping getting the best of the muscle man, guys. *Thomas: You're welcome, Pink. *Pink Panther: That'll take care of that muscle man. I'd like to join you as well. *Thomas: Hooray! We've got a new member. Category:UbiSoftFan94